The present invention is in the field of apparatus making it possible to stay temporarily underwater and relates more particularly to self-contained diving equipment.
To allow a swimmer to explore the deep sea, the idea of using a tube connecting his nose or his mouth to the open air has long been in existence. For example, snorkels are known in which one end is integral with a mouthpiece and in which the other end comprises a bent tube whose opening can be obstructed by a ping-pong ball when this end crosses the level of the water. The swimmer then moves about while holding his breath, that is to say he stops breathing, and his stay under the water is limited by his lung capacity, since he can no longer supply himself with air.
On the other hand, diving apparatus is known in which the diver can be supplied from compressed air cylinders, the disadvantage being considerable weight and the need to refill the cylinders in a special-purpose station.
The present invention proposes to combine these two types of apparatus so as to enable a swimmer to move around equally well at the surface or at a shallow depth, while breathing continuously in the same way, by virtue of a nozzle allowing the supply of air, whether the swimmer is at the surface of the water or submerged.
When the swimmer is travelling at the surface, means for refilling a compressed air tank are provided so as to increase the duration of underwater observation, the weight of the apparatus remaining limited.